shechilushoeathufandomcom-20200215-history
Lo
The Lo-o are the people of Shechilushoeathu, they have a large variety of cultures and appearances, and they live across almost the entire world. Appearances There are several races of Lo, some have only subtle differences in skin colour, facial features, bodily features, height and such. There are a few features that all races share, they have a rather flat nose, like how the actual nose (Not the upper jaw) of a cat looks with small nostrils, they are humanoid in shape. Their eye colour tends to match their hair colour. There is some difference between men and women, however these are about the same as with humans. There are a few exceptions in where a race has women who grow beards just as rapid as men. Varieties The main varieties of Lo are: A light green skin, quite close to white, which turns darker green as it gets exposed to the sun. They tend to be slightly taller than the other varieties, their hair colour ranges from many tints of blue, to black, to white and to dark green. There are a few with purple hair, but they are rare. A dark green skin, they tend to be the shortest people, though on average only a head smaller than their light skinned cousins. Their hair colour has less variety than the light skinned ones, ranging from dark blue to black to dark green, purple hair does not appear with these people. A blue skin, with a feint green tint. These people are about average in size, but seem less burly. Their hair colours range from light blue to dark blue, to purple, to black and to white, a rare hair colour is pink. Anatomy The anatomy of a lo is different in several ways from that of a human. The difference that is easiest to find, is that the nose of a lo is much bonier than that of a human, as the nose of a Lo actually has bones. This makes damaging the nose harder, but it also makes it more dangerous to have a broken nose. A more major difference, is in the organs. Namely, a Lo has two hearts, each with two chambers and located on the left and right side of the chest. One of these hearts pumps the blood from the lungs to the other organs, and the other pumps the blood from the rest of the body to the lungs. If one of the hearts fail, the body will still be able to survive, however he will be worse at just about everything, and has to lie down very often to allow blood to flow to his brain. The hearts are orchestrated with the help of the organ which holds and disperses Raw Magical Energy, this prevents them from beating out of sink, which would cause problems with bloodflow. The organ holding the Raw Magical energy, is located just behind the top part of the sternum, it is used both for regulating certain bodily functions, including the hearts, air movement through the lungs, hormone releases and performs certain functions relevant to mating. This organ also allows Lo-o to cast Linking and Celestial Dance Magic. The organ also allows Lo-o to use Listening. Listening is a very important part of survival, as, at a very basic level, it allows an untrained Lo to move out of the way through reflex of a harmful spell. Then the last difference is one of the vital organs as well: The lungs. The lungs of a lo are like the human lungs, a complex system of vein-like tubes. However unlike the human lungs, the lo lungs arent dead ends, and every bit of these tubes can absorb air. Also, rather than air being sucked in, and then pumped out in a rythmic way, the lungs are in a constant waving sort of motion, which, aided by the previously mentioned magical organ, creates a constant flow of air. Under normal circumstances, the air comes out through the left nostril, and in through the right. However a lo can choose to breathe partially (in or out) or fully (in and out) through the mouth. The air-tube leading to the lungs is also split in two. This continous breathing function makes their breathing quieter, calmer and allows for their speech to be more uniform. A person with lungs would, for example, have a significantly greater challenge trying to master vocalism. It further allows for a lo to make a continuous sound. The major drawback is that lo are incredibly bad at holding their breath, and can only do so to a very maximum of a minute, though the average lo can only keep his breath for five seconds. Category:Animals Category:All Pages